mlp_displacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Randall
Kelly Randall is the protagonist from the fanfic ''A Golden Drive Through Equestria''. She is a human who wound up being Displaced to the Equestria Girls universe with the Banno Driver on her waist. With it, she is able to transform into Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Character History Past At some point around 2010 or 2011 (see trivia), Kelly became attracted to Kamen Rider and enjoyed the series immensely. Kelly went to Comic Con dressed up as Ryoma Sengoku. There, she met Ross Roosevelt and Zoloto. The latter offered her a deluxe Sengoku Driver with the Lemon Lockseed, but she instead opted for the Banno Driver. As a result, she was Displaced with Banno stuck to her. Golden Drive Arc Kelly woke up in Applejack's farm with no recollection of how she got there. From there, Applejack took her in for questioning, though some Roidmudes interrupt and, after irritating their leader, proceed to attack the family. It's there that Kelly finds Banno and realizes that she's able to transform into Gold Drive. After defeating the Roidmudes and calling the police, Kelly is taken in by the police for further questioning, only to be put into a protection program under Soarin's guidance, with advice from Principal Celestia to join her school and pretend she's Jetstorm Silverbolt, a former professor from Crystal Prep Academy. She reluctantly accepts and fights off another Roidmude attack. Personality Kelly's a big fan on Kamen Rider and she seems to crush on the villainous characters like Ryoma and Chase. Ryoma's her personal favorite, to the point where she cosplayed as him. It's noted that Kelly hasn't heard of RWBY outside of the news of the creator's passing. She has been shown to watch Game Theory, as seen with her comment regarding the lines. Relationships With Other Characters Applejack Applejack despises her, though not out of spite. After her encounter with the Iron Roidmude nearly killed Granny Smith, she wanted answers from Kelly, who either lied or delayed the question. It's to the point where she trusted Banno more than Kelly. Wind Rider Kelly liked Wind Rider as he reminded her a lot of Jun, the chief from Kamen Rider Drive. While there was a moment where she lost that mental image, she still thinks positively of Wind Rider when Soarin' proposes a protection program. Powers As Kamen Rider Gold Drive, Kelly is able to harness the full power of the Dark Rider. However, there are a lot of flaws to this. For one, when she transforms into Golden Drive, Banno takes over, with her being unable to 'take the wheel' from him. Another problem is that, as Gold Drive, they only have a limited amount of time before the transformation is cancelled out. However, there's one thing that fixes that slightly: Gold Conversion. An ability unique to Gold Drive which allows the rider to call forth Shift Cars and weapons to their disposal. With each use of Gold Conversion, two things happen: the current personality switches out with the dormant (i.e. Kelly switches out to Banno) and the time getting extended. There's no clear-cut explanation to why this is the case, as implications to either a glitch or an intended program added in when the Driver was repaired are raised. Though both Kelly and Banno believe it to be the former case, as they find it plausible for there to be problems with Banno's restoration. Along with Gold Conversion, Gold Drive also taps into super strength and speed. The former from Gold Drive's previous base being a Cobra-Type Roidmude, and the latter being the Driver's Core Driviar, which is able to create a particle slowing phenomenon called Slowdown or Density Shift. As far as skills go, it's implied that Kelly has inherited Ryoma's genius, as seen in Chapter 2 of the Golden Drive arc, where she deduces several details regarding Gold Drive. Trivia * Kelly says that she's been a Kamen Rider fan since 2010, yet says that her reason for getting hooked onto the show was because of the involvement of Mitsuru Matsuoka, an actor who played the role of a character in a movie that wouldn't be released until 2011. Category:Characters Category:The Displaced